


First Day

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel’s asleep. It was the first thing she wanted to do, after feeding Justice for the first time. That was about two hours ago, and Jensen suspects she’ll be asleep for quite some time. After all, she did just give birth. Jensen would’ve passed out as soon as he could. But that doesn’t matter, if Danneel’s asleep that means Jensen has JJ all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having serious JJ Ackles feels at the moment, and writing things like this has helped a lot. Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://iluvjohnny.tumblr.com).

She’s so small. So  _tiny_. He almost doesn’t want to hold her because he’s afraid he’s going to break her. She’s so delicate. Like a little china doll. She’s only a few hours old, but already he feels like he’s known her his entire life. 

Danneel’s asleep. It was the first thing she wanted to do, after feeding Justice for the first time. That was about two hours ago, and Jensen suspects she’ll be asleep for quite some time. After all, she  _did_  just give birth. Jensen would’ve passed out as soon as he could. But that doesn’t matter, if Danneel’s asleep that means Jensen has JJ all to himself. 

She’s swaddled in a little pink blanket, which only serves to make her look smaller. Jensen had the honor of changing her first diaper an hour and a half ago, just after Danneel had fed her. He figures he’ll get to do it again soon. The doctors said that since she’s still so young, and she doesn’t have complete control over her body yet, they’ll be changing a lot of diapers. He guesses that comes with the job, though. If you’re going to be a father, you have to be prepared to change diapers.

Father. The word sounds so strange in his mind.  _I’m a father._  It doesn’t sound right, at least not in his mind. He’s used to the idea of Danneel being a mother; for months before JJ was born, he’d been calling her “mommy" and telling her she was going to be a mother, but never had be remembered that with her being a mother, he’s going to be a father. It had been the first time Jared had said to him when he called him, when the nurses were getting JJ cleaned up. He’d been crying, which he would normally be embarrassed by, but then Jared had cried. For some reason, that made him feel better. 

Jared hadn’t even said hello before he came out with, “Jared, she’s a girl. I have a baby girl." It had been almost one when he called, and Jared had been half-asleep when he answered. Then he’d said, “You’re a father," however, and laughed softly, and then he’d been asking about her, and sooner or later they were both in tears. 

Thinking about that conversation has tears stinging at the backs of Jensen’s eyes again. He laughs softly in disbelief, eyes fixed on his daughter. His daughter.  _His_. It’s… he doesn’t know how to describe this feeling. He’s ecstatic, and excited, but he’s also nervous. Really nervous. There’s a life in his hands now. He’s never had this kind of responsibility. It’s kind of like having the weight of the world on your shoulders, but not minding that it’s there. His entire life could be ruined, and he wouldn’t care because he has Justice. 

She stirs, and instinctively, he holds her closer. Her lips part and stretch in a yawn, and a grin grows on his face. JJ blinks a few times, and opens her eyes. He prepares himself for the scream, as the last times she’d woken she’d been crying, but it doesn’t come. He sighs softly in relief and lowers his head, pressing a lasting kiss on her forehead. “Hi, baby doll," he whispers. “How was your nap?" He laughs quietly again and looks at the ceiling for a moment, willing tears away. When he looks back down at her, she’s watching him closely, and he strokes his thumb down the side of her face. Her skin is so soft, unbelievably smooth, and he suddenly understands the saying, ‘soft as a baby’s bottom’. 

He lifts her up a little and sniffs gently. It looks funny, sure, but how else is he supposed to check for poop when she’s swaddled in a blanket? Thankfully, she only smells like baby powder, and he lowers her back down, cradling her against his chest. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, baby girl?" he murmurs, adjusting the blanket a little to cover the top of her head (the doctor said babies lose a lot of heat that way). “I’ll be right here." As if she understood him, she yawns again, her eyes fluttering and sliding shut. He smiles widely and starts to hum, hoping to help lull her to sleep.  _"No one’s gonna fool around with us, no one’s gonna fool around with us, so glad to meet you, Angeles…"_


End file.
